battleformagiccityfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 7: "Create Tokens"
"Create Tokens" is the seventh installment of Battle For Magic City, and the fourth by Nazrininator. There was also a significant delay between 7A and 7B. New Tokens End Token *When used, the voting period will end for the same tribe as the user. *Nothing can overpower the End Token. Cirno Token *When used, the user can freeze any other contestant. *When frozen, the contestant cannot do the challenge. Elimination Reimu Likes: *'Sunglasses: 34 (Advantage: Bonus points for tribe)' *Tetris: 21 *Mii U: 7 *Picture: 5 Dislikes: *Tetris: 11 *Sunglasses: 13 *Picture: 15 *Mii U: 23 TOTALS: *'Sunglasses: (-21)' *''Tetris: (-10)'' *''Picture: 10'' *Mii U: 16 Mii U was eliminated with 7 likes and 23 dislikes. Sakuya Likes: *'Portal Gun: 22 (Advantage: Bonus points for tribe)' *Test Tube: 12 *USB: 11 *Trophy: 5 Dislikes: *Test Tube: 2 *Portal Gun: 5 *USB: 21 *Trophy: 22 TOTALS: *'Portal Gun: (-17)' *''Test Tube: (-10)'' *''USB: 10'' *Trophy: 17 Trophy was eliminated with 5 likes and 22 dislikes. Patchouli Likes *'Fly Swat: 15 (Advantage: Bonus points for tribe)' *Pencil: 12 *Paper Airplane: 11 *Cheesy: 7 *Coney: 4 Dislikes: *Fly Swat: 5 *Pencil: 6 *Cheesy: 8 *Paper Airplane: 13 *Coney: 19 TOTALS: *'Fly Swat: (-10)' *''Pencil: (-6)'' *''Cheesy: 1'' *''Paper Airplane: 2'' *Coney: 15 Coney was eliminated with 4 likes and 19 dislikes. Challenge The seventh challenge was to create tokens for the competition. The best token on each tribe (if it got 20+ points) would be put into the game. There were supposed to be three judges (the two hosts and DesuUsagi), but the guest judge could not be reached. Instead, a 6-sided die was used. Results Reimu *'Reversal Token: 25 (WT) (RT)' *Sunglasses: 20+4 *''Picture: 18'' *''Tetris: 13'' *''Casey: 2'' *''Milk: DNP'' Marisa *'Suitcase: 22 (WT) (PT)' *Whistle: 14 *''Needle: 10'' *''Yin-Yang: 9'' *''Badge: DNP'' *''Ping Pong Ball: DNP'' Sakuya *'Portal Gun: 21+3 (WT) (LT)' *Dusty: 20 *''Test Tube: 18'' *''USB: 17'' *''Clock: 14'' *''Disc: 12'' Sanae *'Golf Ball: 23 (WT) (ECP)' *Crayon: 14 *''Soccer Ball: 13'' *''Boombox: 12'' *''Globe: DNP'' *''Book: DNP'' Yuyuko *'Masky: 22 (WT) (MT)' *Kite: 20 *''Coiny: 14'' *''Asthma Inhaler: 13'' *''Marble: 6'' *''Soap: 4'' Patchouli *'Pencil: 20 (WT)' *Fly Swat: 19+5 (TT) *''Paper Airplane: 16'' *''Cheesy: 15'' *''Propeller Hat: 15'' *''Toothy: 7'' Final Results *'Reimu: 82 3rd' *''Marisa: 55 6th'' *'Sakuya: 105 1st' *''Sanae: 62 5th'' *''Yuyuko: 79 4th'' *'Patchouli: 92 2nd' Newer Tokens *Reversal Token *Play Token *Love Token *Extra Challenge Pass *Migrate Token *Tornado Token Reversal Token *Reverses the effects of tokens *Reversal Tokens cancel each other out (only work when an odd number of them are played) Play Token *Allows the user to choose an eliminated contestant to play on their tribe. *The contestant will earn points for said tribe. *Once the challenge is over, the eliminated contestant goes back to the loser box. *When reversed, a contestant on the tribe is randomly frozen. Love Token *An Immunity Token that can be used with two people. *Unless both people do the challenge, the likes from the previous elimination are added to the users. *When an RT is used, it sets both of the people's likes to 0. Extra Challenge Pass *Can only be used on B episodes. *Allows the user to do a small extra challenge. *Succeeding results in an advantage. *If reversed, the user gets a disadvantage when winning the challenge. Migrate Token *Allows the user to switch to another tribe/team. *The user cannot choose which tribe/team to switch to. *Can only be used on A episodes. Tornado Token *Takes all of the users likes and dislikes and randomly distributes them among two people. *When reversed, the two contestants' votes are added to the user. Voting Marisa *Needle *Yin-Yang *''Ping Pong Ball (DNP)'' *''Badge (DNP)'' Sanae *''Globe (DNP)'' *Boombox *Soccer Ball *''Book (DNP)'' Yuyuko *Asthma Inhaler *Coiny *Marble *Soap The voting was set to end Feb. 2, 2014. Category:Episodes